Verlangen
by phynphyn
Summary: Kurzstory über PeterXBob. Peter ist total verknallt in Bob, hat aber keine Ahnung wie es ihm sagen soll und merkt nicht wie er unbewusst Bob zeigt wie wichtig er ihm ist. Happy Ending. Fluff/BoysLove/Sweet


Verlangen

Zurück in der Zentrale setzte sich Peter auf das ausgefranzte Sofa und atmete hörbar aus.

„War wohl nix Zweiter" meinte Justus und sah über seinen Computer hinweg zu Peter, der frustriert den Kopf schüttelte

„Nein Ich bin ihnen gefolgt aber ich hab sie in der Innenstadt aus den Augen verloren. Tut mir Leid" erklärte der zweite Detektiv

Bob der auf dem Boden saß umringt von alten Zeitungen und Fotos sah zu Peter auf. Er rückte seine Brille zurück auf die Nase, die ihm ein wenig vorgerutscht war und kräuselte die Stirn. Sein blondes Haar stand wirr von seinem Kopf ab.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Großer. Allein fünf Männer zu beschatten ist schwierig genug wären Justus und ich nicht zu spät gekommen, hätten wir dir auch helfen können aber vielleicht ist dir trotzdem etwas aufgefallen?" fragte Bob aufmunternd und grinste Peter an

Peter lächelte zurück und setzte sich auf. Wie immer wenn Bob ihn beruhigend zuredete fühlte er eine angenehme Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Bob schaffte es immer die Jungs mit den richtigen Worten die Zweifel zu nehmen

„Leider nicht Bob. Sie verhielten sich wie ganz normale Passanten. Schlenderten von einem Geschäft ins andere und waren total unauffällig. Jeder Außenstehende würde sie für eine Clique halten die ihren Nachmittag in der Einkaufpassage verbringen" schloss Peter seinen ernüchternden Bericht ab und blickte nach oben.

Der Deckenventilator zog ächzend seine Kreise und die Luft wollte einfach nicht abkühlen. Es war heiß in Rocky Beach geworden. So heiß dass es selbst ihren Blacky das Gekrächzte verschlagen hatte. Peter wischte sich mit den Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn und seufzte erschöpft.

„Wenn es doch nur so wäre" murmelte Justus und tippte weiter auf seinen Computer ein „Trotzdem gute Arbeit Peter" wand er noch ein bevor er nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm starrte

Bob erhob sich und ging rüber zu dem kleinen Kühlschrank und holte eine Wasserflasche heraus. Peter beobachte ihn dabei. Sein weißes Shirt war am Rücken klatschnass, durch die Bewegungen konnte Peter Bobs Rückenmuskulatur gut erkennen. Er war schlank aber dank des regelmäßigen Radtrainings sehr sehnig. Er trug blaue Shorts und war barfuß. Peter war die körperliche Veränderung seines Freundes in den letzten Monaten stark aufgefallen. Er merkte immer wieder wie er Bob neugierig musterte. Bob war sonst immer der Kleinste von den drei Fragezeichen gewesen aber im letzten Jahr hatte er Justus eingeholt, dem das gar nicht gefiel und reichte Peter nun bis zur Brust. Es gefiel ihm wenn Bobs blauen Augen ihn von unten anblickten und sein blonder Schopf ihm wild in die Stirn fiel.

Es kam ihm merkwürdig vor seinen besten Freund auf diese Weise anzusehen. Gefallen an ihm zu finden aber er konnte nicht viel dagegen tun. Bob hatte sich sehr verändert seit er letzten Sommer nach einem mehrwöchigen Sprachkurs aus Europa zurückkehrte.

Aus dem schüchternen Bücherwurm ist ein junger, attraktiver Mann geworden der mehr als nur einen bewunderten Blick auf dem College erntete. Peter schüttelte den Gedanken von sich und ermahnte sich nicht zu sehr vor sich hinzuträumen. Auch wenn Justus ihn nicht ansah, konnte man beim ersten Detektiv nie sicher sein, wann genau er die Ohren spitze und seiner Wahrnehmung entging nur sehr wenig.

„Hier Peter trink erst mal was. Hauptsache dir ist nichts passiert" holte Bobs Stimme ihn wieder zurück als dieser genau vor ihm stand

Lächelnd hielt er dem zweiten Detektiv die Wasserflasche entgegen.

Peter hob den Arm. Seine Hand streiften Bobs Finger, die angenehm kühl waren und ihm dennoch heißer Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Peter schluckte und grüne Augen trafen auf blaue Augen.

„Danke"

Schnell drehte er die Flasche auf und trank hastig einen Schluck, während Bob zurück zu seinen Zeitungen ging, sich auf den Boden setzte und seine Recherche fortsetzte.

„Nicht so hastig Peter, sonst verschluckst du dich noch" murmelte Justus nachdenklich und starrte immer noch gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns noch mal ein wenig umsehen. Die Typen sind alle in unserem Alter. Sie müssen hier Kontakte haben. Ich habe herausgefunden, das zwei von denen sogar auf derselben Grundschule wie wir waren." erzählte Bob als sich die drei am nächsten Tag nach Schulschluss in der Zentrale einfanden und blätterte durch sein Notizblock

Gedankenverloren kaute er auf seinen Bleistift herum.

Peter starrte auf Bobs Mund und kam nicht umhin darüber nachzudenken wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn Bobs Lippen an ihm herum kauen würden. Nachdenklich fasste er sich ans Ohrläppchen und schluckte. In seiner Magengegend fing es an zu flattern.

„Hast du Namen?" fragte Justus und die Stimme des ersten Detektivs riss Peter aus seinen Tagträumen

Hastig stad Peter auf und lief zu Blacky an den Käfig.

Bob blätterte ein paar Seiten zurück. „Ah ja hier. Jackson Finnley und Thomas Mitches" las er vor

Justus legte den Kopf schief und dachte nach.

„Die Namen sagen mir überhaupt nichts"

Bob grinste und legte Stift und Block auf den Tisch.

„Kann es auch nicht, du Jungspund. Die Typen müssten mit Peter und mir auf der Schule gewesen sein. In der Parallelklasse aber leider kommt mir auch keiner bekannt vor. Peter hattest du vielleicht im Sport mit ihnen zu tun gehabt?" interessiert schaute Bob zu Peter auf, der Blacky mit frischem Wasser und Futter versorgte um sich ein wenig abzulenken

Justus seufzte, da er der Jüngste der Drei war, sind die beiden schon in der zweiten Klasse gewesen als Justus gerade frisch eingeschult wurde.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Idee kam mir auch schon aber leider nein. Ich hab auch keinen wiedererkannt. Hatten wohl nicht viel mit Wettkämpfen zu tun" erklärte er und legte die Futterschale gefüllt zurück in den Käfig

Peter, die Sportskanone der Drei hatte schon einige Wettkämpfe hinter sich und kannte hin und wieder ein paar Leute aber auch für ihn waren die Jungs totale Fremde. Bob stütze seinen Kopf auf eine Hand ab und sah Peter zu wie er Blacky langsam über die Federn strich als dieser aus der Wasserschale trank. Bob musste grinsen. Peter war der Einzige der Blacky nah kommen durfte bei ihm oder Justus war sein Gekrächzte über mehrere Oktaven angestiegen und hörte nicht eher auf bis sie Abstand von seinem Käfig hielten. Peter liebte Sport und Tiere.

„Als ob diese Kerle nie hier existierte hätten. Keine Akteneinträge. Keine Adressen. Keine Verwandtschaft hier. Nicht mal flüchtige Bekannte die man ausfragen könnte. Wie sollen wir da weiter kommen?"

Justus lehnte sich grübelnd in seinen Stuhl zurück und zupfte an seiner Unterlippe. Es fuchste ihn das er kaum einen Anhaltspunkt hatte um Vermutungen anzustellen. Das Einzige was sie hatten, waren die vermehrten Diebstähle die sich chronologisch häuften seit diese Clique in Rocky Beach aufgetaucht war. Das konnte kein Zufall sein und Inspektor Cotta hatte seinen Verdacht bereits bestätigt.

„Hört mal ich hab heute auf dem Weg hierher ein Plakat gesehen. Übermorgen soll es eine Strandparty geben für die Oberstufe. Da sollten wir hin vielleicht lassen sich die Typen da blicken und wir können mit ihnen unauffällig ins Gespräch kommen" meinte Peter schloss den Käfig und setzte sich auf das Sofa

„Genial Peter" strahlte Bob ihn an und Peter strich sich verlegen durchs Haar „Das ist es Erster. Viele Leute, ausgelassene Stimmung, da wird jeder gesprächiger als sonst" setzte Bob fort und sah auffordernd zu Justus

Dieser war alles andere als begeistert.

„Eine Party? Am Strand? Ich sehe da nur leere Bierflaschen. Sand an Stellen wo ich ihn nicht haben möchte. Hemmungslose Mädchen die es nicht besser wissen und Typen die sich profilieren wollen." meinte er zweifelnd

„Ach komm schon Just. Dir würde das auch mal gut tun. Ein bisschen anderen sozialen Kontakt außer uns beiden kann dir nicht schaden besonders weiblicher" scherzte Peter

„Bis eben hatte ich an euren sozialen Kontakt nichts auszusetzen" gab Justus empört zurück und Bob lachte

„Justus ich würde sagen du bist so oder so überstimmt und da wir keine anderen Möglichkeiten haben, können wir genauso gut dort unsere Chance ergreifen" entschied Bob

„Ach du willst doch nur feiern" bemerkte Peter und Bob zwinkerte ihm ertappt zu

Peter blickte noch mal prüfend in den Spiegel. Er war sich immer noch unsicher ob er das richtige Outfit für eine Strandparty ausgewählt hatte aber nun war auch nichts mehr daran zu ändern. In ein paar Minuten würden Justus und Bob ihn abholen.

Er zerrte noch einmal sein grünes Shirt zu recht, das eng anlag und einen V-Ausschnitt hatte. Er hatte in den Modemagazinen seiner Mutter gesehen das das wohl zur Zeit bei den Männern angesagt war. Dazu eine dunkelbraune Jeans, die im locker um die Hüfte saß, was ihm entgegen kam sollten die Typen auftauchen und es doch irgendwie brenzlig werden konnte er wenigstens sofort die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Zweifelnd sah er auf seinen roten Haarschopf. Er hatte versucht diese mit Haargel in Form zu bringen musste aber feststellen das er keine Ahnung hatte wie er das richtig anstellen sollte. Frustriert hatte er sich die Haare ein wenig nach hinten gestrichen bemerkte aber wie sogleich ein paar Strähnen ihm wieder ins Gesicht fielen.

Zu guter Letzt nahm er noch ein wenig Aftershave und verteilte es an seinem Hals sowie an den Handgelenken und blickte ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel.

„Ach was soll´s in einer guten Stunde geht die Sonne unter, da sieht man eh nicht mehr viel von meinem Outfit" murmelte er, schnappte sich seine Kapuzenjacke von der Stuhllehne und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Mum ich geh mit Bob und Peter zum Strand" rief er als er die Treppe runter lief

Seine Mutter saß auf dem Sofa und drehte ihren rotgelockten Haarschopf zu Peter als dieser im Flur stand. Sie grinste. Im Hintergrund lief der Fernseher. Irgendein Krimi. Peter grinste zurück. Von irgendwem musste er ja seine Spürnase haben.

„Gut siehst du aus" sagte sie ihm anerkennend und betrachtete stolz ihren Sohn

Verlegen kratze Peter sich am Kopf. „Findest du?"

„Na klar schließlich bist du mein Sohn" sie lachte

Bevor Peter antworten konnte klingelte es stürmisch an der Tür. Das konnte nur Justus sein.

„Viel Spaß euch und schön aufpassen" rief sie und wandte sich wieder dem Krimi zu als Peter die Tür öffnete

Atemlos und mit roten Wangen stand Justus vor ihm. Er trug ein weißes Hemd sowie eine schwarze Krawatte, rote Shorts und Turnschuhe. Seine braunen Haare waren ordentlich gekämmt und klebten an seiner Stirn.

„Bereit? Ich bin es nicht" sagte er nervös und sah über seine Schulter nach hinten

Bob beugte sich gerade runter an den Seitenspiegel seines Käfers und begutachtete kritisch seine Frisur. Peter trat hinaus und schloss die Tür.

„Justus ist mir ja fast unheimlich dich so nervös zu erleben" meinte Peter und machte sich ein wenig sorgen als Justus ihm nervös kichernd folgte

„Du hättest unseren Ersten während der Fahrt erleben müssen. Ein einziges Nervenbündel" meinte Bob und erhob sich

Er lächelte als Peter ihm entgegen kam und der zweite Detektiv musste aufpassen nicht über das Pflasterstein zu stolpern als er auf Bob zuging. Dieser hatte sich nämlich lässig an sein Auto gelehnt und musterte Peter von oben bis unten. Seine Haare waren wirr wie immer aber das gefiel Peter schon immer. Seine blauen Augen strahlten ihn an. Moment mal, er hatte gar keine Brille auf. Ohne die Brille strahlten sie viel intensiver so schien es ihm. Bob trug ein schwarzes Hemd, dessen zwei Knöpfe am Hemdkragen aufgeknöpft waren. Die Ärmel waren bis zu seinen Ellenbogen hoch gekrempelt. Die Hände hatte er locker in die Hosentasche seiner dunkelblauen Jeans gesteckt. Peters Augen glitten an Bobs Körper einmal hoch und runter und blieben an seinen Augen hängen. Peters Herz hämmerte wie wild. Bob sah einfach umwerfend aus.

„Kein Wunder" rief Justus hinter Peter und fummelte an seiner Krawatte rum „Ich bin nicht geschaffen für Partys. Wagt es ja nicht mir heute Abend von der Seite zu weichen. Ich will nicht wie ein Volldepp irgendwo allein rumstehen"

„Auf keinen Fall, Erster" versprach Bob und grinste zu Peter

Peter blieb vor ihm stehen und starrte ihn an.

„Siehst du überhaupt was ohne deine Brille?" überlegte Peter, es kam nicht oft vor das Bob seine Brille abnahm

Höchstens mal zum Schwimmen aber Bob blieb ungern lange im Wasser. Viel lieber war er am Strand und erforschte Pflanzen oder sammelte Muscheln.

Sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter.

„Kontaktlinsen. Hervorragende Sicht" antworte Bob charmant und lächelte

Peter errötete wie ein Schulmädchen und vermied es sich nervös durch das Haar zu fahren. Er konnte sich vor Bob nicht so lächerlich machen. Stattdessen räusperte er sich.

„Steht dir kannst du öfter machen" gab Peter zurück

Ein Moment standen die beiden Detektive einfach nur da und sahen sich an.

„Was ist? Wir müssen los. Wir haben halb acht und um acht Uhr geht's los. Wir müssen pünktlich sein" keifte Justus und stellte sich an die hintere Autotür um einzusteigen und rüttelte schon am Griff

„Mein lieber Justus erstmal laufen wir, den ich habe keine Lust das später betrunkene Jugendliche meinen geliebten Käfer demolieren und zweitens ist es ein Naturgesetz das man niemals pünktlich zu einer Party erscheint" erklärte Bob ihm geduldig und wandte sich zum Gehen

Peter folgte ihm zustimmend und Justus lief seinen Freunden irritiert nach.

„Es ist uncool pünktlich zu sein?" fragte er entsetzt

Bob nickte und Peter musste lachen. Justus schloss zu den beiden auf und schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf.

„Das versteh ich nicht"

„Und ich verstehe dein Outfit nicht" bemerkte Peter und sah hinunter zu den ersten Detektiv

Mit schnellen Griff lockerte er Justus Krawatte und ließ sie in seiner Gesäßtasche verschwinden, worauf Justus laut protestierte und nahm sich dann seine braunen Haare vor. Mit beiden Händen fuhr er durch Justus Haar und brachte die ordentlich gekämmte Frisur gehörig durcheinander.

„Hey was tust du da?" rief der Kleinste der Drei und hob schützend die Hände vor seinen Kopf

„Dir das Leben retten. Wir gehen auf eine Strandparty und nicht in die Bibelstunde" erklärte Peter zufriedener und Bob lachte

Die Sonne stand tief am Horizont und färbte den Himmel dunkelrot. Man konnte schon vereinzeln ein paar Sterne ausmachen. Ein großes Feuer knisterte am Strand. Musik spielte aus einem mitgebrachten CD-Player. Hier und da tanzten die Leute. Vereinzelnd saßen sie am Strand oder standen zu Gruppen zusammen. Lachten. Redeten. Bierflaschen klirrten. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Die drei Fragezeichen schlenderten über den Strand. Quatschen hin und wieder mit alten Klassenkameraden und hielten die Augen offen.

„Hast du schon jemanden gesehen, Peter" flüsterte Justus und klammerte sich an seine Bierflasche fest

Die er vor gut zwei Stunden von Jeffrey in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hatte aber bisher noch keinen einzigen Schluck davon getrunken hatte. Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Leider immer noch nicht. Vielleicht war das eine dumme Idee" zweifelte Peter langsam

Seit gut zwei Stunden hielten sie Ausschau nach den Verdächtigen aber bsiher ohne Erfolg. Bob schüttelte den Kopf.

„Überhaupt nicht Zweiter. Besser als nur rumsitzen und nichts tun. Ich sehe gerade ein paar Mitschüler aus meinem Leistungskurs. Mal sehen was ich so erfahre" wand sich Bob an seine Freunde, prostete ihnen kurz mit seinem Wasser zu und schlenderte rüber an die niedrige Mauer die neben dem Gehweg verlief

Locker setzte er sich an die Mauer und begrüßte eine Gruppe von drei Jungs und zwei Mädchen, die ihn fröhlich empfingen. Die beiden Mädchen drängelten sich an Bob und umarmten ihn freudig. Bob wusste genau wie er seinen Charme einsetzten musste. Peter schluckte und nahm einen großen Zug aus seiner Bierflasche. Er ließ Bob nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht ich kann mich für dieses Gerstengesöff einfach nicht erwärmen. Allein der Geruch lässt mir speiübel werden." sinnierte Justus und betrachtete skeptisch sein Getränk in der Hand

„Du musst es ja nicht trinken" murmelte Peter und sah dabei zu wie auch die Jungs nun Bob umschwärmten

Täuschte er sich oder machte der schwarzhaarige Typ Bob eindeutige Avancen? Wie er so dicht bei ihm stand und immer wieder seinen Arm tätschelte. Seine Augen schienen förmlich zu glühen und warum schien das Bob überhaupt nicht zu stören? Wieder trank Peter von seinem Bier. Fast hätte er sich verschluckt. Die restliche Gruppe hatte sich von den beiden entfernt. Lachten und gingen hinüber zur Musik. Nun legte der Schwarzhaarige richtig los bevor Bob reagieren konnte hatte er sich vor ihm aufgebaut und seine Hände ruhten rechts und links neben Bob auf der niedrigen Mauer. Peter umklammerte seine Bierflasche fester. Sein Blut rauschte in den Ohren. Er fühlte Wut wie Galle in sich aufsteigen. Warum unternahm Bob nichts?

Peter nahm nur leise am Rand war wie Justus zu Stottern anfing. Irritiert drehte er sich zum ersten Detektiv um. Der stand mit hochrotem Kopf vor einem Mädchen, starrte abwechselnd auf von seinem Bier auf seine Füße und bekam nur stockend die Worte heraus.

Peter seufzte. Ein letztes Mal sah er zu Bob, der hatte sich nun ein wenig aufgerichtet und bekam so etwas mehr Raum. Kurz sah Bob zu Peter rüber bevor er sich wieder an den Typen wandte.

„G-gut siehst du a-aus, Lesley" würgte Justus hervor

Das Mädchen grinste. Peter war irritiert. Scheinbar freute sich diese Lesley wirklich Justus zu sehen. Immerhin hatte sie sein klägliches Gestotter nicht abgeschreckt und das er es kaum schaffte ihrin die Augen zusehen schien sie ihm auch nicht übel zu nehmen.

„Danke dir Justus. Du aber auch. Das Hemd steht dir." gab sie zurück und fuhr sich verlegen durch das schwarze offene Haar

Justus lief bis zu den Haarspitzen rot an und schluckte mehrmals. Da klingelte es bei Peter. Lesley stand auf Justus. Justus stand auf Lesley aber er war völlig hilflos und verloren, wenn nicht gleich was passierte. Peter räusperte sich und Justus sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sein Blick krallte sich an den Zweiten fest, er konnte Justus stummen Hilfeschrei förmlich hören. Kreischend wie ein Mädchen.

„Sag mal Justus hattest du nicht eben erwähnt, dass du in unserem letzten Fall den zwei Kidnappern nur um Haaresbreite entkommen bist? Nicht nur dein messerscharfer Verstand hat dich aus dieser Situation gerettet auch deine Gelassenheit hat dich vor einer unglaublichen Gefahr bewahrt" begann Peter und Lesley sah nun Justus erstaunt an

„Wirklich? Was ist den passiert?" fragte sie mit großen braunen Augen

Peter grinste. Er fürchtete er hatte zu dick aufgetragen aber er konnte sehen wie neugierig Lesley Justus ansah. Der erste Detektiv nickte.

„Vollkommen richtig Peter" begann Justus bestärkt und war nun wie ausgewechselt

Von seiner Unsicherheit war nichts mehr zu spüren. Er richtete sich ein Stück auf, hielt seine Bierflasche nun locker in der Hand und grinste verwegen. Wenn Justus sich in einem absoluten sicher war, dann wenn er als Detektiv die Bühne betrat. In dieser Rolle konnte ihn nichts und niemanden einschüchtern. Er begann zu erzählen und Lesley hing versonnen an seinen Lippen.

Peter nickte zufrieden. Drehte sich um als er einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Bier nahm und verschluckte sich diesmal.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Den schnapp ich mir" rief er zornig aus und maschierte los

Mit wenigen Schritten war Peter bei Bob und baute sich drohend hinter den Typen auf, der für Peters Geschmack sich schon wieder viel zu dicht an Bob ran gemacht hatte. Bob sah hilflos nach oben und erblickte Peters wütendes Gesicht.

Mit festen Griff packte Peter die rechte Schulter des Typen und drehte ihn grob herum. Dieser schrie erschrocken auf und begann augenblicklich zu fluchen.

„Wag es ja nicht Bob näher zu kommen" fuhr ihm Peter laut dazwischen und blickte auf den Kerl herunter

Seine überdurchschnittliche Größe von 184cm gepaart mit einem breiten Kreuz und einen tödlichen Blick in seinen grünen Augen, kamen ihnen dafür gerade recht. Bob schluckte und sah Peter erstaunt an.

„Wer bist du denn?" rief der Junge aus, versuchte sich ebenfalls größer zu machen als er war und reichte Peter nur kläglich bis an die Brust

Peter trat einen Schritt vor, wurde noch breiter und der Typ wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

„Ich bin derjenige der dich gleich persönlich in die Notaufnahme befördert, wenn du nicht sofort die Finger von ihm lässt" zischte Peter bedrohlich mit tiefer Stimme und knackte mit den Fingern

Abwehrend hob der Angesprochene die Hände.

„Schon gut. Schon gut. Ist angekommen."

Schnell wich er aus der Schussbahn und lief zur Seite. Kurz drehte er sich zu Bob, der immer noch sprachlos zu Peter blickte. Seine blauen Augen schienen zu glühen.

„Hättest ja sagen können das du vergeben bist" maulte der Typ schnappte sich sein Bier von der Mauer und lief davon

Peter sah ihm finster nach. Als Peter sich wieder zu Bob wandte, hatte dieser nicht nur ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen sondern sah den zweiten Detektiv mit einem so intensiven Blick an, dass Peters Wut sofort verpuffte und einer Unsicherheit wich, die ihn sofort erröten ließ.

„Mensch Peter du bist einfach unglaublich" flüsetrte Bob beeindruckt

Verlegen sank der Angesprochene ein wenig in sich zusammen und fuhr sich durch das rote Haar.

„Entschuldige Bob, ich wollte mich nicht einmischen aber der Typ war echt eine Nummer zu krass" erklärte sich Peter stockend und kratze sich verlegen am Ohr rum

Bob nickte.

„Danke dir mein Großer. Du hast mir sehr geholfen. Ich hatte es Mike bereits schon gesagt aber er brauchte wohl doch noch mal eine deutlichere Ansage."

Peters Bauch flatterte. Er liebte es wenn Bob ihn so ansprach. Es machte seine Knie weich. Ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und nahm ihm kurzeitig die Luft zum Atmen.

„Na dann war es ja gar nicht verkehrt" murmelte er schüchtern und fummelte an dem Etikett seiner Bierflasche herum

Bob biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah den zweiten Detektiv stirnrunzelnd an.

„Komm mal mit" forderte ihn auf und lief los

Peter blickte auf und sah Bob wie er sich durch die Leute hindurchschlängelte. Kurzentschlossen stellte er seine Bierflasche ab und eilte ihm nach. Bob blieb kurz stehen so dass Peter zu ihm aufschließen konnte.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte er verwirrt und lief neben Bob her

„Runter zur Felswand"

Sie liefen weiter den Strand entlang. Peter drehte sich einmal kurz um. Justus hatte er aus den Augen verloren aber wenn es gut lief hatte er den Rest des Abends eine nette Begleitung. Sie kamen am großen Lagerfeuer vorbei und Peter spannte die Schultern durch als er wieder die Gruppe erblickte in der auch dieser Maik war. Sein Blick huschte rüber zu den zwei Detektiven und er sah Peter beleidigt an.

„Scheint als hätte er die Abfuhr noch nicht ganz weggesteckt" meinte Bob als er Peters Verhalten bemerkte

Peter rutschte näher an Bob heran.

„Ich war wohl nicht deutlich genug" raunte er

Besitzergreifend legte er einen Arm um Bobs Schulter und zog ihn weiter an sich ran. Der dritte Detektiv grinste und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Peter sah über Bobs Kopf hinweg Mike warnend an. Dieser drehte sich nach einigen Sekunden zurück zu seinen Freunden, die nichts von dem stummen Duell mitbekommen hatten.

Die Musik klang jetzt nur noch dumpf an in ihren Ohren. Hier und da war ein Auflachen zu hören. Das Gerede schwappte über sie hinweg. Viel angenehmer war das Meer das gleichmäßig gegen die Felswand rauschte. Es war immer noch ein wenig warm auch wenn bereits der Mond über sie aufgegangen war und den Strand in einen kaltes aber sanftes Licht tauchte.

„Bob was wollen wir hier?" fragte Peter unsicher und blickte über die Schulter

Wie immer fühlte er sich in dunklen Ecken etwas unbehaglich und eine altbekannte Angst kroch in ihm herauf, die ihn vorsichtiger werden ließ. Bob legte den Kopf ein wenig zu Seite und sah den zweiten Detektiv belustigend an.

„Peter du bist einfach unglaublich" brach er wider hervor und schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf

„Was? Unglaublich ängstlich? Na das weißt du ja bereits. Erzähl mir was Neues"

„Das Wort das eher passt wäre fantastisch. Du bist großartig. Einfach wunderbar" begann Bob und Peter sah ihn irritiert an

„Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen"

Auch wenn ihn Bobs Worte sehr schmeichelten, wuchs nun wieder die Unsicherheit. Nicht nur das er ganz nervös war mit Bob völlig allein am Strand zu stehen, abgeschottet von unerwünschten Blicken nun sah der driite Detektiv ihn mit einem Blick an den er nicht einzuordnen wusste. Er spürte nur die heißen Schauer die seinen Rücken herunterjagten wie vor einigen Tagen als sich ihre Fingerspitzen berührten. Peter war das reinste Nervenbündel und Bob strahlte eine unglaubliche Gelassenheit aus sogar, wenn er lachte wie jetzt.

„Ganz und gar nicht mein Großer. Ich bin nur unglaublich beeindruckt von dir. In einem Moment bist du so unsicher und im nächsten Moment strahlst du eine so unglaubliche Kraft aus" erklärte Bob und nahm die Hände aus den Hosentaschen

Er fuhr sich durch das Haar und griff nach seiner Brille um sie zurecht zu rücken bis ihm einfiel das er ja gar keine aufhatte. Nervös lachte er kuzr auf unf griff nach seinen Kragen, ließ ihn abrupt wieder los. Nun schien sich auch beim dritten Detektiv eine Unsicherheit einzuschleichen.

„Und… und dann gibt's diese Momente wo du so unglaublich schüchtern bist trotz deiner umwerfenden Erscheinung. Du wirst verlegen, weißt nicht wo du hin sehen sollst und… und deine Stimme…" Bob brach ab, sah auf den Boden und schüttelte den Kopf als suchte er nach Worten

Dabei wusste der dritte Detektiv immer genau was er zu sagen hatte. In sämtlichen brenzligen Situationen fand er die richtigen Worte. Beruhigende. Kraftgebende oder schmeichelnde Worte, die ihnen schon sooft geholfen hatten.

Peter schluckte. Er wusste nicht das er solch eine Wirkung auf Bob hatte, war er doch immer das reinste Nervenbündel. Immer darum bemüht seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu haben, was weniger klappte als ihm lieb war. Peters Herz hämmerte wieder wie wild gegen seine Brust. Er wagte sich einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Was ist mit meiner Stimme?" fragte er rau und Bobs Kopf schnellte hoch

Bob sah ihn mit offenen Mund. Er atmete hörbar aus. Seine Wangen waren gerötet.

„Peter ich.. ich kann nicht mehr deutlicher werden. Ich bekomme gleich einen Herzinfarkt." rief er verzweifelnd aus und seine blauen Augen sahen flehend zu ihm auf

Nun brannten bei Peter sämtliche Sicherungen durch. Mehr brauchte er nicht mehr zu hören. Er hatte endlich verstanden. Mit einem weiteren Schritt war er bei Bob und packte den Kleineren bei den Schultern und zog ihn an sich ran. Bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte was er da überhaupt tat krachten schon seine Lippen auf Bobs und ein Schauer überlief den dritten Detektiv.

Dankbar ließ er sich gegen Peter fallen und erwiderte den Kuss gierig. Peter schwanden die Sinne. Benommen rückte er ein Stück von Bob ab und sah ihn fragend an.

„Na endlich Peter." entfuhr es Bob keuchend

Peter grinste. Ließ nun eine Hand in Bobs Nacken wandern und hielt ihn mit der anderen Hand an der Taille fest. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen. Diesmal sanfter, langsamer und vertieften den Kuss.

********** ENDE ***********


End file.
